This invention is directed to a novel amusement device and, in particular, to a lighted wand that admits of light emission in a variety of directions and provides distinct types of play value.
Over the years, flashlights have been used for a variety of purposes. One such purpose is an amusement device for capturing the imagination of children. Although children will use the flashlight as a toy, the novelty of the standard flashlight will wear off quickly due, in large measure, to the absence of uses which are meaningful to a child. Toy manufacturers and amusement event manufacturers have developed several modifications of household flashlights that provide amusement value to children. One such flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,877,171. Accordingly, an improved toy flashlight in the form of a lighted wand that admits light and contains light reflecting objects and, hence, provides enhanced and distinct play value is desired.